Harry Potter and the Evil Empire
by Archsmite
Summary: AU Voldemort dies in the FWW, so does James, turns out Lily is evil, and helps Harry into becoming the next voldemort, starts when Harry gets hogwarts letter. Slight Merlin / Star wars crossover
1. Prologue

A/N:This is my first fanfic so advice is needed.

I got the idea for this story from :

ID: 7655392

Parsletongue: _§'speech'§_

Normal speech: "speech"

Spell: _speech_

Thoughts_: 'speech'_

Now on with the story:

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was staring outside to see when the owl was going to come. It was the day he was getting his hogwarts letter and going to Diagon Alley. Not that that was any fun, he would always sneak into Knockturn Alley with his mom under glamours so no one would notice, not even the shopkeepers knew who they were. Ever since his dad died at Voldemort's hand, and then he killed Voldemort when the killing curse rebounded, Lily, his mother raised Harry, but not in the way you think, it turns out she was an avid Dark Arts praticer. She trained Harry in the Dark Arts once she got him a wand, hoping one day he would become the next Voldemort. Then he saw a small dot in the sky and he knew it was an owl.

"Harry! The owl's here." his mother said.

He rushed downstairs and he ripped open the letter:

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_( Order of Merlin ,First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

He looked at the second page.

_Supply List _

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day ware _

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or simliar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags _

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

"Well, this is where the plan begins" Lily said grinning evilly

"Yes, hope this plan works" Harry responded

" Lets go get dressed and go buy the supplies" he ran upstairs to get dressed

HPHPHPHPHP

_Diagon Alley (we pick things up at Ollivanders)_

They went to Ollivanders to get a wand for school work.

" Mr. Potter, I wonder when I might be seeing you today?" Ollivander asked

Harry and his mom just stood looking impatient.

Harry tried about 10 times until he got one that worked. They thanked him and handed him 7 galleons.

Then the 2 put some glamours on and headed to Knockturn Alley to buy some books on Dark Arts and Lily charmed them to look like normal books.

HPHPHPHPHP

_Sept 1. 1991 Platform 9 ¾ _

"Have a nice time son, and make sure you pick the right house, the old fool might have charmed the hat to make it put you in Gryffindor," his mother whispered to him.

"Bye mum" Harry waved to his mother

HPHPHPHPHP

**So this is the Prolouge. How do you like it **


	2. Train Ride and Opening Feast

**A/N: So here's the first chapter guys****. Sorry for the long wait, I haven't had much time to write/type it.**

Parsletongue: _§'speech'§_

Normal speech: "speech"

Spell: _speech_

Thoughts_: 'speech'_

HPHPHPHP

Harry was getting on the train and into an empty compartment. When the train started he met a guy with red hair and freckles.

"Do you mind, everywhere else is full?" he asked

_'Yeah right, looks like a guy trying to befriend me, I guess I'll play along' Harry thought _

"Not at all." Harry responded gesguring to a seat across from him

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" he introduced

_'Not suprised, mum said the Weasleys were a light family and going to try to bring me to the light, not going to happen' _

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Ron looked suprised or tried to anyway

"So, is it true about the... the... scar?"

"Oh, mum put glamours on it so I wouldn't attract unwanted attention," Harry responded

"Oh, I see" he responded looking bored

A few minutes later the trolley lady came and Harry bought a few of everything, but Ron just ate half of it. Then a girl came in with bushy hair.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one" she asked

"No," we both responded

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced as she took a seat

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley"

_'She seems to be a fair lady, now I wonder how to get her to the dark side' Harry thought_

"Well, I'll go back and try to find the toad" she said as she left

HPHPHPHPHP

_Hogsmeade Station_

The train came to a halt. There was a giant man yelling,"Firs' years, Firs' years, over here." Harry imediately realized this was Hagrid the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He followed the rest of the first years and went to Hogwarts by boat through the Black Lake.

Hagrid brought them through the gates and led them to Professor McGonagall, who gave a speech about Hogwarts and the houses. They went into the hall and McGonagall put a hat on the stool. It sang a song:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

There was loud cheering for the sorting hat, Harry just remained silent and thought_ 'Really, a hat, is that the best the founders could think of ' _ Then McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began reading names out of it. Then she called out "Potter, Harry" As Harry went up to the stool, whispers broke out from the crowd. _'They probably think I'll be their savior again, nope I'll be their destroyer' Harry thought. _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dumbledore get out his wand and point something at the Sorting Hat. Yep, his mother was right, the old fool would charm the hat to put him in Gryffindor. Harry placed the hat on his head, and the he immediately broke the charm Dumbledore placed on the hat. Then the hat entered his mind.

_'Hello Mister Potter, lots of ambition you have' the Sorting hat said._

_'Just don't put me in Slytherin and don't put Ron in the same house as me.' Harry replied back_

_'Very well' _Then the sorting hat shot out "Ravenclaw!"

There were many cheers and stunned looks, none more than Albus Dumbledore. _'How did he break through those charms' he thought. _Then he dismissed it as probably his mother gave him something. McGonagall continued the sorting, but the biggest suprise was when Ronald Weasley got into Slytherin after 5 minutes of waiting, many people thought it was Ron trying to fight the hat to not put it in Slytherin, but in reality, it was Harry who basically broke the hat's legilimency abilities and silenced both Ron and the hat so it would seem they were arguing. Then he charmed the hat to put a memory charm on Ron and reput the legilimency abilities so Blaise Zabini could be sorted. Dumbledore's speech was the same and they welcomed Professor Quirrel as the new DADA teacher. Dumbledore also made a speech of not going onto the 3rd floor corridor. Then the feast started.

_Albus Dumbledore POV_

Albus was frustated, he needed the boy to be in Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. He needed a relentless, go into battle without thinking Harry, not a smart and intellectual one. He needed to control the boy, but he couldn't with his mother and Sirius alive. I'll worry about Sirius first then his mother. He'll no doubt turn to me next.

_Nobody POV_

Harry was thinking about exploring the Chamber of Secrets and setting off the basilisk but decided against it because there was clearly enough commotion this year.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I haven't had time to write this, but here are the differences in sorting from canon:**

**Hermione Granger- Ravenclaw **

**Draco Malfoy- Gryffindor **

**Ron Weasley- Slytherin **

**Pansy Parkinson- Gryffindor **

**Neville Longbottom- Hufflepuff**

**Hannah Abbot- Ravenclaw**

**Susan Bones- Ravenclaw**

**Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle-Gryffindor**

**Seamus Finnegan- Hufflepuff**

***soon to be* Ginny Weasley- Slytherin**


End file.
